TWO2/Idents and Package
2016-2017 Nicknames * Normal version: "The Vicnoran Fire Logo", "Explosion from Hell", "Chorus from Hell", "The Michael Bay Logo" * Startup variant: What Is Even Going On?", "The Most Nonsensical Logo Ever", "Everything from Hell", "Super Cheesy Jumbled-Up Scary Logo", "Rise of Channel 2" * Close down variant: "The Reverse Paint Splash", "The Fall of Channel 2", "And I Thought That This Channel Just Was Trying To Haunt Me Tonight..." Logo On a black background, an explosion occurs from one of two squares, bringing up a fire, which then starts to engulf the screen. The screen then turns yellow, and the words "This is" appear in white, as we cut to the Channel 2 logo from the time, which is two squares (one purple and one yellow), with a yellow "Ch" on the purple square and a purple "2" in the yellow square. Variant idents * Startup '(2.2.2016-1.4.2017): An even more different version of the logo was used when the channel starts up. It consists of various sequences, including flying patterns such as ribbons and bubbles, parts of the logo being painted by color splashes, color-changing lights and fire approaching the camera from a vent, before the sequence from the beginning of the normal logo plays, along with a few close-up's off the 2 with some flashes in random positions. This time the red square with a yellow "2" then zooms out, and we see a yellow square with a red "Ch" while the red square places. Fire is seen behind the red square once it finishes placing. * '''Break bumper '(2.2.2016-1.4.2017): In between commercial breaks, a variant was used with only the color-changing from the start-up variant. * 'Ribbons '(2.2.2016-24.12.2016, 26.12.2016-1.4.2017): The scene with the flying ribbons from the start-up variant would play. * 'Paint '(2.2.2016-24.12.2016, 26.12.2016-1.4.2017): The variant shows the splashing of paint in a reverse order. * 'Closedown '(2.2.2016-1.4.2017): The close down variant shows the splashing of paint in a reverse order. After which the lights get turned off to see the logo in the dark. * 'Cartoons 2 '(7.2.2016-1.4.2017): A "2" in the form of a piano falls from above (with piano keys playing) and crashes through the floor, leaving a "2" shaped hole in its place, the piano lands on a surface and "CARTOONS" letter being partially formed, with pieces of wood falling from above to complete the word. This ident was shown Rex The Runt ''and ''Animation Now. * 'Vlokozu Day '(11.11.2016): The Vlokozu flag is a flat disk which starts the sequence side-on, rotating 90 degrees along its vertical axis, until it faces the camera. As this happens, colored powder "blows" on to the disk, finally forming the image on the left. The sequence is obviously the reverse of how it was shot - the powder was blown off the disk as it rotated away from the camera and audio same as "Bubbles". * 'Christmas 2016 '(1.12.2016-26.12.2016): Over a night-time cloudy sky, we see a cloud in the center with a star inside, it sprinkles star dust until the star and the cloud suddenly transforms into a wrapped-up "Ch 2" in a quick explosion. A rocket then flies over the "Ch 2". A short version of the ident has the star absent and only features sound effects. '''FX/SFX The explosion, the fire. For the start-up variant, the water, fire, light effects, logo showcasing, ribbons, drawing, paint splattering, zooming in and out, transitioning to and fro aforementioned sequences...pretty much everything. Not so bad, but a bit too abstract. Cheesy factor While the original logo isn't enough to startle people for a channel who was still new at the time, the startup version has pretty much no meaning whatsoever. Although the combination of CGI and live action is pretty good (at least for the time), it looks like it's trying very hard on your eyes and ears. The long length of almost 1 minute isn't justified because all the logo is trying to do is show itself off, so the point in the logo itself is entirely nonexistent, making it be definitely one of the cheesiest logos ever made despite how well-prepared it is. Music/Sounds A creepy choral theme which sounds jumbled and keeps coming to a halt and two beatbox bass drum sounds at the end. For the start-up variant, a lot of confusing sounds like a female choir, laser sounds, slamming, and a deeper male choir are incorporated. In the middle, you might hear the same female choir and a sample from another part of the music being reversed, and more confusing sounds everywhere. The choral theme and the two bangs are also used. After the grueling start-up, there is an announcer speaking in English. He says, "This is Channel 2. Ladies and gentlemen, good evening, and welcome. What does our opening evening look like?". This is followed by the nighttime programming announcements or news broadcasts. The VTVEN spring programming scheme variant however only has the sound of the sizzling of electricity and the VTVEN summer programming scheme variant only the sound of the playing of a projector. Scare factor * Normal version: Medium to nightmare. The explosion and fire, accompanied by the random music, is very surprising and scary. You would be ashamed of the poor Vicnoran people who knew about this channel in 2016 and then sat through this. The scare factor may be lower for those who are used to the logo, especially for those who are laughing at the ridiculous-sounding chorus. * Startup: Nightmare. Among the more dramatic stuff going on, as well as a more creepy extended version of the music, the logo is extremely random and disjointed. It is also one of the longest scary logos to be made along with National Arts and Hendring Limited. Either way, you other reaction about it would be "What did I just see?", and, again, the scare factor is lower for those who are used to it. * Commercial break: None to minimal. The appearance of it would startle a few. * Cultural Agenda: None. The animation and music show a very mellow pace there, making this one easier to watch. * Closedown: Low. This is not as weird as the normal and start-up variants. * VTVEN programming variants: Medium, the spring variant, and the summer variant have quick flashing, but it is manageable. 2017-present In 2017, TWO2 numerous new idents were developed for the station, featuring fairies, bridges, caravan, snooker, car wash, launderette, cars, wrestlers etc. TWO2 promotions now feature the seasons Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Category:TWO2 Category:CLG logos Category:Fictional idents Category:Idents Category:Vicnora